


Before He Goes

by LiterallyAViking



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, I guess???, M/M, tbh im just trying to get out of writers block soo..., wtf even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyAViking/pseuds/LiterallyAViking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's just too early," he sighed. Eita could feel a sneer forming on his face.</p>
<p>"Right," he finally spat out, "'Too early.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before He Goes

**Author's Note:**

> waht

"I knew that I'd find you out here," Wakatoshi said softly, his deep voice almost calming as he settled down on the porch step next to Eita.

"Of course you did," Eita responded with a soft, watery huff of laughter. He shifted slightly so that Wakatoshi could have room to sit, pulling his hands in to rest under his thighs. "How can I help you, Wakatoshi?" his voice turned bitter as he looked anywhere but his boyfriend. But were they even that? Eita didn't really know anymore.

"Eita," Wakatoshi grumbled awkwardly, shifting about on the step as he laced his fingers together to rest on his knees, "Eita, you know that didn't mean anything. It was just for the cameras, I didn't mean it, we didn't mean it."

Eita sniffed indignantly and turned even further from the other. "I know that," he sighed, his hands tightening into fists under his thighs as he thought through his next words, "I know that, and I know you mean the best, but sometimes it's hard, Wakatoshi. It's hard to be kept under the sheets like I'm your dirty little secret. I'm not talking about some big outing, but couldn't you at least tell your friends? Your team? They wouldn't see you any differently."

Eita could hear Wakatoshi let out a groan of a sigh and he could hear him shuffling around on the wooden porch step. "It's just too early," his boyfriend finally settled on, as if those words would immediately clear up the situation at hand. 

"Right, 'too early,'" Eita snorted before extracting his hands from underneath his thighs and turning slightly to lock eyes with Wakatoshi who was staring right at him, his own large and pleading, as if asking for Eita to simply forget about the whole ordeal. The look was almost enough to make him do so, as he had done countless times before, but not this time. "I'm sorry, Wakatoshi, but it's been ten years, and I get that you want your privacy or don't want to be kicked from the team or something, but that won't happen. You've said before that your team is like your family, Wakatoshi. They love you, they won't judge you."

"You don't know them, Eita," Wakatoshi rumbled out between clenched teeth, and Eita had to bite back a reply of 'because you haven't allowed me to.' "It's just…not a good idea. Maybe one day, but not today."

"Fine, Wakatoshi," Eita huffed, standing up and refusing to look at the other, "but I can't promise that I'll still be around when that day comes."

**Author's Note:**

> this is literal shit, but then again, so am i


End file.
